This invention relates to an improved exercise machine utilizing inertial loads, positive control, and bio-feedback.
Exercise machines come in various forms. The most popular type of exercise machines currently include the Nautilus system (a system using weight blocks and cams to exercise various specific muscle groups on specialized machines) and exercising machines such as air fan resistance stationary bicycles like the RANDALL WIND RACER, air fan resistance stationary rowing machine like, the CONCEPT II ERGOMETER, and air fan resistance stationary bicycles like the STAIRMASTER (devices that exercise more general muscle groupings and provide aerobic conditioning). Although some of the exercising machines can utilize variable loadings, these loadings are normally only the machines preprogrammed workout-levels. The consumer must therefore normally accept the exercising of specialized muscles bidirectionally (resistance machines like NAUTILUS machines), or a more complete general workout without bidirectionally or much individual control (the other named machines).
This present invention is directed to providing an exercising machine combining both specific and general conditioning with feedback and inertial load capabilities.
The present invention is directed to providing an exercising machine utilizing inertial load capabilities.
It is an object of this invention to increase the effectiveness of exercising machines.
It is an object of this invention to increase the longevity of exercising machines.
It is an object of this invention to allow for the incorporation of feedback into exercising machines.
It is an object of this invention to reduce the cost of exercising machines.
It is an object of this invention to reduce the size of exercising machines.
Other objects and a more complete understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following description and drawings in which: